La salle d'interrogatoire, où le début d'une nouvelle vie
by Aurelyse
Summary: Ma version de l'après - déclaration d'amour de Castle lors de l'enterrement du capitaine Montgommery.


**La salle d'interrogatoire où le lieu qui change une vie. **

**Auteur: Aurelyse **

**Lorsque Kate entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire, elle y découvrit à la place des suspects, Castle qui s'était installé là pour réfléchir. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour en elle. Elle se demandait comment ils avaient réussis à en arriver là après tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, tout se qu'ils avaient traversé en passant par la bombe, leur voiture qui coule dans l'Hudson avec eux toujours a l'intérieur jusqu'à l'explosion de l'appartement de Beckett quelques mois plus tôt. En effet, quelques jours auparavant, Castle avait trouvé une autre muse le temps d'une journée et Beckett n'avait pas apprécié surtout qu'elle l'avait tiré d'affaire. Lorsqu'elle rentra dans la pièce, Castle ne la regarda même pas. Elle ne comprit pas et tout ses sentiments enfoui en elle que sa soit de la colère, de l'amitié ou tout simplement de l'amour, refaisaient surface. Tout doucement, elle reprit ses esprits et commença : **

**-Castle, si je vous ai fais venir ici c'est pour qu'on discute. **

**-Et vous me faites venir dans la salle d'interrogatoire pour sa? On pouvait discuter à votre bureau vous savez, dit il du voix sèche.**

**À se moment là, Beckett perdit tous ses moyens et commença à balbutier. **

**-Heu...disons que...heu, comment dire...**

**-Si nous en avons terminé, il faut que je rentre aider Alexis à préparer ses affaires pour la Fac de Stanford. **

**Castle commença à se lever et à se diriger vers la porte lorsque Beckett le pris par le bras et répondit. **

**-Moi aussi ! **

**-Pardon ? dit il. **

**-S'il te plaît, assied toi. J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. **

**Castle n'en croyez pas ses oreilles. Pour la première fois depuis leur partenariat, elle venait de le tutoyer. Il s'assit sans dire un mot de plus. Puis Beckett continua. **

**-Le jour où ma mère est morte, je me suis forgé une carapace. Cette carapace, personne n'avait réussi à la percer avant toi. Le jour où tu es arrivé dans le commissariat j'ai tout de suite compris que ma vie allée changer. Et je ne me suis pas tromper. Au départ, ta présence m'énervé. Au final, je me suis habitué à toi, tu es devenu ma bouée de sauvetage au travail. Tu as toujours le mot pour faire rire même dans les pires situations, tout en restant correct bien sur. Tu me remonte le moral...**

**-Et? L'interrompit Castle en voulant connaître la suite. **

**-Et, lorsque je me suis fait tirer dessus lors de l'enterrement du capitaine Montgomery, j'ai entendu tes dernières paroles lorsque j'étais au sol...même si j'ai prétendu le contraire. **

**Une larme commençait à couler sur la joue de Beckett. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux sans dire un mot pendant quelques minutes, se qui paraissait une éternité pour Beckett et Castle. **

**Au bout de quelques minutes Castle se leva, la regarda, puis partit sans dire un mot. Il été blessé, pas physiquement bien sûr mais psychologiquement. Pendant plus d'un an, elle ne faisait comme si de rien ne s'était passé se jour là, comme si elle ne se souvenait de rien. Mais pourtant c'était tout l'inverse. Castle souffrait comme jamais il n'avait souffert. **

**Depuis le premier jour qu'ils s'étaient rencontré il y a maintenant 3 ans de ça, il ne pensait qu'à elle. Dans ses rêves, il ne voyait qu'elle. Il pouvait même se demander se qu'elle avait de plus que les autres pour qu'il pense à elle tout le temps. **

**Castle avait été marié 2 fois. Sa première femme n'était autre que la mère d'Alexis, et la deuxième, Gina, n'était autre que son éditrice. Mais depuis leur rencontre, Beckett était dans chaque pensée de l'écrivain. Et pour cause, le coureur de jupon qu'il était avant de faire la connaissance du Lieutenant Beckett avait disparu. **

**Castle sortit du commissariat, pris un taxi pour rentrer chez lui. Beckett pendant se temps, était toujours dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Elle pleurait tout les larmes de son corps car elle avait enfin compris une chose: elle aimait Castle et ne voulait pas le perdre. Cette révélation elle l'avait eut lors de la dernière enquête. En effet, lors de cette dernière, une bombe avait explosé dans un centre commercial et tout les rêves, les envies des personnes se trouvant dans le centre étaient partit en fumé, sans faire de jeu de mots bien sûr. Ils n'auraient jamais la possibilité d'exaucer leurs vœux. **

**Castle arriva à son loft et vit Alexis, sa fille, et sa mère, Martha, dans la cuisine en train de boire des cocktails. Il ne leur dit aucun mot et s'en alla s'enfermer dans son bureau pour écrire. Il commence à écrire lorsqu'il repensa à Beckett. Beckett. Cette femme était un vrai mystère pour lui. Il n'avait jamais réussi à la comprendre. Tous les matins il lui apportait une tasse de café juste pour voir un sourire sur son visage. **

**Il se servit un verre de whisky, et le but d'une seule traite avant de s'en servir un deuxième, puis un troisième avant de finir toute la bouteille. **

**Il regarda la couverture de son dernière livre de Nicky Heat et commença à pleurer. C'était une des rare fois où il pleurer pour une femme. Car c'était la première fois qu'il était réellement amoureux. **

**Au bout de quelques heures, ne s'étonnant pas de le voir, Alexis entra dans le bureau et vit son père sur le fauteuil où il écrivait habituellement. Il s'était endormi tenant le dernier livre de Nicky Heat dans les bras comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. **

**Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il arriva au commissariat, il vit Beckett avec les yeux rouges comme si elle n'avait pas dormi et qu'elle avait pleuré toute la nuit. Castle était dans le même état mais avec une gueule de bois supplémentaire. Il lui offrit son café quotidien, et prit l'ascenseur sans dire un mot. Il alla voir Lanie à la morgue. **

**Lanie, c'était la meilleure amie de Beckett mais aussi une très bonne amie de Castle. Castle avait tout de suite accroché avec elle parce que cette dernière était aussi un fan inconditionnel de ses romans et surtout elle avait adorée le dernier Derrick Storm. **

**Il pouvait parler de Beckett sans soucis et sachant que Lanie connaissait bien cette dernière, elle pouvait lui donner des conseils. Lorsqu'il arrive dans la pièce froide, Castle appela Lanie. Elle vit de suite la mine triste de Castle. **

**-Ouah, c'est quoi cette tête ! Demanda-t-elle **

**-Heu...je peux te parler... **

**- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Je ne t'avais jamais vu comme sa auparavant. **

**-C'est à propos de Beckett. Elle m'a avouait hier se souvenir de tout lors de la fusillade au cimetière. Tout. Pendant un an, elle m'a fait croire qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien. J'ai besoin d'aide Lanie. **

**Au moment où il finit sa phrase, une larme commença à couler sur sa joue. **

**-Je sais déjà tout sa...dit elle d'une voix faible. **

**-Comment sa? Castle ne comprenait plus rien. **

**Elle était au courant et ne lui avait jamais rien dit? Elle qui prétendait être son amie? **

**-Deux mois après la fusillade, Kate et venu me voir et on en à parlé toute les deux. Elle voulait avoir mon avis. Mais je lui ai dis que mon avis ne comptait pas, c'est se qu'elle avait sur le cœur qui comptait et qu'elle devait faire en fonction de sa. Elle avait peur que si tu savais les sentiments qu'elle avait pour toi tu la rejette comme la façon dont tu viens d'agir ses derniers jours. Elle avait peur de te dire se qu'elle ressentait car elle avait peur que sa se passe mal entre vous et que sa gâche se que vous vivez actuellement. Toutes les personnes a un Beckett à avoué ses sentiments sont morts : Montgomery, sa mère, son mentor, tout le monde Castle...**

**- Tu ne comprends pas Lanie, je lui ai avoué que je l'aimais. J'ai attendu pendant un an que quelque chose se passe. Non, que dis-je, sa fait 3 ans que j'attends qu'il se passe quelque chose. Et en plus comment je l'ai su? C'est parce qu'elle a vu que je m'éloigner d'elle. Elle n'a pas apprécié...et elle a préfère me dire la vérité. **

**-Tu l'aimes toujours ? Demanda Lanie alors qu'elle voyait en face d'elle que Beckett entra dans la pièce où ils se trouvaient. **

**-Oui bien sur que je l'aime toujours. Je l'aime depuis le premier jour. Je ne cesse de penser à elle. Je ne vois qu'elle, je l'aime et je ne veux pas la perdre. Quand je ne la vois pas, je la cherche des yeux, son sourire me fait voir la vie différemment. Pourquoi a ton avis je la suis comme son ombre depuis 3 ans? Ce n'est pas ma curiosité morbide qui me fait la suivre. Je serai parti depuis longtemps. Non, c'est elle, la personne qu'elle est. Elle est comme un aimant pour moi. Je n'arrive pas à la quitter des yeux, je n'arrive pas à la voir embrasser un autre homme tel que Demming ou Josh. **

**À se moment la, la voix de Beckett résonna dans la pièce. Elle avait entendu toute la conversation entre son amie et son coéquipier. Elle commença à pleurer et Castle entendit. Il se retourna et vit Beckett. Elle aussi était venue chercher du réconfort auprès de Lanie.**

**Castle la regarda dans les yeux. Ils se fixèrent pendant un moment. Castle tourna les talons et répartit voir les gars rester à l'étage du dessus. Castle était énervé mais il était aussi amoureux et la voir souffrir lui faisait mal à lui également. **

**-Kate, ma chérie! Commença Lanie. ****"This Guy is crazy about you" hurla ****t'elle****. ****Il t'aime comme jamais et toi tu veux encore attendre? Je ne te comprends pas. Il est gentil, mignon, super sexy et toi tu le laisse partir?**

**-J'ai peur Lanie, j'ai peur que si je m'ouvre à lui, si je me laisse dicter par mes sentiments, j'ai peur qu'un jour il me laisse tomber pour une autre femme. Lui, il est le plus célèbre écrivain de Best seller et moi je suis juste...moi. Un simple flic de la police de New York qui a perdu sa mère il y a maintenant 10 ans. **

**Beckett remonta au commissariat et chercha Castle du regard. Elle vit les gars et leur demanda où était Castle. Ils lui montrèrent la salle d'interrogatoire. **

**Beckett ouvrit la porte et vit Castle pleurer pour la première fois en 3 ans. **

**Elle se rapprocha de lui, lui prit la main. Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant quelques minutes. Pour une fois, se fût Castle qui détourna le regard en premier. Il prit une grande inspiration puis dit : **

**-Beckett, qu'est ce que tu veux? Tu as entendu toute la conversation entre Lanie et moi. Maintenant tu sais se que je ressent pour toi alors dis moi s'il te plaît , on fait quoi? **

**Beckett ne dit rien se qui exaspéra un peu Castle. Au moment de partir Beckett le retint par le bras. **

**Elle se rapprocha de lui de plus en plus jusqu'à se que leurs lèvres soit à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre. Beckett combla le vide qui se trouvait entre eux. **

**Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser timidement, puis s'éloignant tout les deux pour reprendre de l'air, ils sourirent. **

**Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau mais cette fois-ci c'était plus fougueux. Castle l'a prit dans ses bras, commença à embrasser le cou de sa bien-aimée. Beckett sourit enfin et lui dit: **

**-Je t'aime Rick. **

**Avant la fin de la journée, tout deux avait retrouvé le sourire. Ils ne cessaient pas de se regarder. Il leur tarder qu'une seule chose quitter le commissariat pour se retrouver. Le soir arriva à une vitesse grand V et Castle proposa à Beckett de venir voir un verre de vin rouge chez lui. Elle accepta et c'est ensemble qu'ils allèrent au loft de Castle. **

**Ils passèrent la soirée à se regarder timidement comme le ferait des collégiens. **

**Au bout de quelques heures, Beckett se rapprocha de Castle et l'embrassa puis fougueusement encore que les deux fois précédentes. Il passa leur première nuit ensemble, dans le même lit, a rire de tout et de rien, se regarder comme si le monde extérieur n'existait plus. Ils faisaient abstraction de tout. **

**Le lendemain, elle sentit comme une drôle de sensation. Pour la première fois depuis le meurtre sa mère elle était heureuse. Et ça, elle le devait à Castle. Pour la première fois depuis tellement d'années elle avait envié de construire une vie, d'avoir des enfants avec l'homme qui avait radicalement changé sa vie. **

**Au petit matin, Castle se réveilla également en tenant dans ses bras Kate. **

**-"Bonjour...**

**-Bonjour toi, reprit elle. **

**-Alors, ce n'est pas un rêve. Tu es bien avec moi dans le lit...**

**-Non, tu ne rêves pas Rick. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fais souffrir. Si j'ai agis comme tel c'est parce que j'avais peur, continua t'elle en le regardant dans les yeux. J'avais peur que si je m'ouvre à toi, au bout d'un moment tu m'abandonnes. Tu es le plus célèbre des écrivains, tu as une fille magnifique, une mère qui t'aime...et moi je suis juste ce simple flic de New York qui a perdu sa mère il y a 10 ans, qui a un père qu'elle ne voit presque pas. J'avais peur qu'un jour tu me quitte pour trouver une personne qui te conviendrai mieux...**

**-Ecoute Kate, je t'aime depuis 3 ans je ne te laisserai jamais tombé. Quoiqu'il arrive je serai toujours à tes côtés. ****Always****, I promise."**

**... **

**Trois ans passèrent et c'était leurs plus belles années. Beckett avait emménagé chez Castle un an après leurs premiers bisous. Un matin, elle se réveilla dans les bras de l'homme qui avait changé sa vie, elle était plus heureuse que jamais et elle ne voulait plus perdre se qu'ils partageaient. Elle le regarda, l'embrassa et sentit comme une boule à l'estomac. Elle se précipita immédiatement vers les toilettes et commença à vomir. Castle arriva en courant derrière elle en lui demandant si tout allait bien. Elle répondit par l'affirmative et pensa que c'était dût aux fruits de mer qu'ils avaient mangé la veille. **

**Toute la journée, au commissariat, elle se senti mal, alla régulièrement au toilette. Elle avait encore plus de nausée qu'à son réveil. Le soir arriva et dit à celui qui faisait vibrer son cœur qu'elle devait finir de la paperasse. Il l'embrassa, puis se dirigea vers l'ascenseur pour rentrer chez eux. **

**Beckett attendit quelques minutes puis se dirigea à sa voiture et alla à la première pharmacie qu'elle pouvait trouver. Elle prit un test de grossesse et rentra au loft sans dire un mot. Elle alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Castle derrière la porte n'avait pas perdu une miette de son comportement étrange. Après quelques minutes elle sortit comme si de rien n'était. La soirée se passa sans encombre et le nuit également. **

**Le lendemain matin, à la première heure elle alla voir Lanie pour lui demander de lui faire une prise de sang. Dans la journée, les résultats arrivèrent. Elle prit la main de Castle et lui demanda de venir avec elle dans la salle d'interrogatoire. **

**À se moment là, Castle comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose. En effet, 3 ans auparavant c'est dans cette même salle que tout avait commencé. **

**Beckett s'assit en face de Castle avec les résultats d'analyse sanguine. Castle déglutit si fort que Beckett l'avait entendu. **

**-Mon amour, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. On en à déjà parlé avant, enfin je veux dire on avait juste abordé le sujet sans que cela deviennent réel. Tu m'as toujours dit que tu ne voulais plus d'enfant...**

**-Écoute bébé, je ne veux pas d'enfant avec une autre personne que toi. Si toi tu le veux je serai le plus heureux du monde d'en avoir un avec toi. Ça serai le plus merveilleux des cadeaux que quelqu'un puisse me faire. **

**Beckett sourit. Elle était tellement heureuse à se moment la. Ses rêves devenaient réalité. Castle ne compris pas tout de suite se qu'elle voulait dire. **

**Il la regarda, enfin plutôt il la fixa, puis sourit, se rapprocha d'elle et lui dit d'une faible voix à l'oreille : je suis la personne la plus comblée sur terre. **

**Il lui prit la main, la serra dans ses bras en lui disant tout fièrement :" on va être parents ensemble. Je t'aime tellement Kate."**

**Les mois passèrent sans encombre. Quelques mois après l'annonce de la grossesse, Gina, l'éditrice de Castle l'appela pour lui demander de faire la tourner de son nouveau livre à quelques heures à peine de New York. Après en avoir parlé avec Beckett, il accepta. **

**Le lundi 18 février, il devait prendre l'avion. Beckett l'amena à l'aéroport et pendant qu'ils attendaient l'avion, Beckett lui demanda: **

**-Est ce que ton ex femme sera avec toi, enfin je veux dire, est ce qu'elle sera dans le même hôtel que toi?**

**-Serai -ce un soupçon de jalousie que j'attends là, lieutenant Beckett?**

**-...**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai tous seul dans ma chambre d'hôtel. Et n'oublie pas que mon cœur ne bat que pour toi. Je n'ai que toi en tête depuis 5 ans maintenant. Tu es celle qui fait battre mon cœur. 'Trust me, Always'. **

**Au moment de dire cette phrase, Kate se mit à pleurer. **_**Fichu hormone pensa t'elle.**_

**Avant de partir, Castle embrassa Beckett langoureusement. Ils se séparèrent et en partant Castle se retourna, regarda Beckett et dit : **

**-Tu es la femme qui fait vibrer mon cœur. Ne l'oublie pas. Je t'ai attendu pendant 3 ans, je ne vais pas te lâcher comme sa. Je t'aime Kate Beckett. **

**-Je t'aime aussi Rick. **

**Deux mois plus tard, alors que toute la grossesse se passait bien, Kate eu des contractions au commissariat. Malheureusement pour elle, Castle n'était pas la pour l'aider. Il était toujours en tournée de promotion pour son livre. Il rentrait tout les weeks ends pour être avec sa famille, mais repartait tout les lundis pour refaire sa tournée de promotion à travers le pays. Elle essaya de l'appeler mais n'y parvient pas. Elle commença à s'inquiéter car à n'importe quels moments, à n'importe quelles heures il décrochait tout le temps son téléphone.**

**Pris dans un élan de panique, Beckett commença à aller vers l'ascenseur lorsque les contractions se rapprochèrent de plus en plus. À se moment là, croyant qu'elle avait des visions, elle aperçût enfin Castle. Il se précipita vers elle pour la retenir alors que Kate allait s'écrouler au sol. Il l'emmena à l'hôpital le plus proche grillant tout les feux rouges. Les gars étaient devant dans leur voiture banalisée avec sirène et gyrophare en marche pour leur faire le passage. **

**Quelques minutes après, ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital et les infirmières prirent Kate et l'amena dans un box. Castle avait écourté sa tournée de promotion après un appel des gars lui disant que Kate n'allait pas très bien depuis qu'il était partit faire sa promotion. Elle était redevenue la Kate Beckett du début. Elle ne rigolait plus, ne sortait plus avec ses amis, c'était renfermée sur elle même. **

**Il entra dans la salle d'accouchement, et prit la main de Kate, puis dit : **

**-J'ai eu 2 moments merveilleux dans ma vie. Le premier c'était à la naissance d'Alexis, le deuxième c'était lors de notre premier baiser dans la salle d'interrogatoire après que tu es entendu ma conversation avec Lanie... **

**-Rick...coupa t'elle. **

**-Et on dit jamais 2 sans 3... Castle sortit de sa poche un écrin de couleur bleu marine. Il regarde ce dernier, fixa Kate et continua : **

**Cela fait maintenant 8 ans que je te suis et 3 ans que nous sommes en couple. Avec cette bague, moi Richard CASTLE fais la promesse à toi, Katherine BECKETT, de t'aimer, de te chérir, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, dans la joie comme dans la tristesse, la richesse comme dans la pauvreté.**

**Il se mit a genou et continua : Kate BECKETT, me ferais tu l'honneur d'accepter cette bague et de devenir ma femme ?**

**Kate regarda Rick sans dire un mot. Elle le fixa, lui sourit et lui répondit : **

**-Rien ne me ferai le plus plaisir. Oui, Rick, j'accepte de t'épouser. **

**Il se releva, embrassa Kate lui prit sa main et lui mis la bague à l'annulaire preuve de son inconditionnel amour ; quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il se passe, il serai toujours à ses côtés. **

**Quelques heures plus tard, Castle sortit voir les gars, Alexis, sa mère, Lanie et Jim, le père de Kate, qui les attendaient dans la salle d'attente. **

**Lorsqu'ils le virent arrivait, Castle pris une grande respiration et dis:**

**-J'ai 2 nouvelles à vous apprendre. La première, Alexis je te présente ton frère, John. John, je te présente ta famille : ta grand mère Martha, ton grand père Jim, ta sœur Alexis, tes oncles Ryan et Esposito et ta tante Lanie. Tous se regardèrent ému par se qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Ils faisaient tous partis de la même famille. **

**-Et la deuxième nouvelle ? S'empressa de demander Alexis **

**-Beckett et moi allons nous marier, je lui ai demandé de m'épouser et elle a accepté. **

**C'était le plus beau jour de la vie de Kate. Tous ses rêves devenaient réalité grâce à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle faisait partie d'une famille et elle même avait construit sa propre famille. Sa mère de la où elle était devait être fière d'elle. Caste rentra dans la chambre où Kate venait juste de s'endormir suite à la fatigue de l'accouchement. Il dévora littéralement des yeux sa future femme, fixa le nouveau né et murmura à l'oreille de ce dernier : c'est une nouvelle vie qui commence buddy. **

Haut du formulaire


End file.
